


Revenge

by Laneanea



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, suga bts
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealous Yoongi, NSFW, Smut, dominant yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laneanea/pseuds/Laneanea
Summary: tumblr is lustfuldevils______Yoongi is a fuckboy and a man that is playing with your heart so to get revenge you make him jealous but only ends up with you two in the bathroom stall. fuckboy!Yoongi!au





	Revenge

“What makes you think I want you Min Yoongi…?” You asked, tone hinted with annoyance. You shoved his arm from off of your shoulder and scooted away from him. You hated Yoongi, not only because he was a fuckboy it was also because he thought that he could get into your pants anytime he wanted, whenever he wanted. Too blind to see that you were just another plaything, you weren’t going to let something like that happen ever again; especially with Min Yoongi.

The multiple nights he’s fucked you only to receive a text from some other chick asking for him, you kept falling for the same bullshit. Crawling back to him over and over again. You wanted him to know what it felt like being jealous, angry and hurt. You wanted to push him away just like he did you. You wanted him to fucking crawl back to you like you did to him. 

Was revenge the answer to all of this? 

He scooted closer to you in the booth, his large hand gripping your thigh as he placed his hand on it. “Everyone wants me, baby..” He whispered lowly in your ear. Your face contorted into something disgusting and your hand pushed his away from your skin. Jimin watched your mini gesture and shook his head, he knew you “disliked” Yoongi and he knew what Yoongi had done to you when you told him that you had feelings for him. Yoongi brushed it off as nothing and continued to be the same damn way.

At least what people told you but, you could care less now. 

“Hey, __ want to go dance?” Jimin asked, trying to slide you out of the uncomfortable situation. You looked at Jimin and nodded your head rather quickly and took his hand, standing up and tugging down your dress. He led you over to the dancefloor. Both of his hands holding yours, he rose your hands up to his shoulders and placed his hands on your hips.

Yoongi watched as Jimin swiped you away from him, his face turning angry at the sight. You were his and he couldn’t believe that Jimin had the fucking nerve to pull you away from him. He stood from his seat and looked around the club, catching a few eyes on him, he bit his bottom lip and gestured two of the girls to come his way. They both approached him and he took both by their waist and to the dancefloor, why have one when you can have two? He thought to himself as he began to grind against one of the girl’s and hold the other one by her waist as she danced behind him; sandwiched between two girls, he was living the life until his eyes landing on you and Jimin. 

Jimin had his hands on hips, clearly gripping your sides and fingers digging into them. His face hidden in your neck as you moved your hips against his. A huge smile planted on your face as you felt Jimin’s plush lips against your skin, teeth slightly nipping at you. “Is he looking, Jimin…?” You quietly asked and Jimin leaned his head up to look over at Yoongi.  
He was watching the entire time. Vicious anger was boiling and he was no longer interested in the women he was dancing with. 

“Yeah, he looks angry. Should we keep this on longer?” 

You nodded your head and began to laugh making Jimin smirk at Yoongi then lean close tenderly nip at the piercing on your lobe. 

“You’re so evil. Yoongi is probably going to kill me for this.” Jimin whispered as he continued to move his body against yours. Meanwhile, Yoongi didn’t even know how to process what was going on between you and Jimin, there was no way you could be into Jimin.

No way. 

“Jimin, you know he’s possessive. I don’t understand how but, just trust me on this okay? I want you to grab my ass then kiss me. That will get him to act upon the situation.” You and Jimin looks at you with a small look of surprise, it was like his eyes were glistening with some sort of perilous excitement. “I’m crossing a crazy path but if it’s what the lady wants, the lady will get. I’m trusting you on this, ready…?” 

“Go for it.” 

With your approval, Jimin’s left hand eased down your side and to your ass, gripping it with an eager smile. His right hand held the side of your face and tilted your head up to press his lips against yours. 

Yoongi stopped his movements, atrocious and violent temper churned in his gut and he quickly pulled away from the two girls. He rushed over to you and Jimin and grabbed you by your bicep, pulling you away from Jimin. Not a single word was spoken as he led you to the men’s restroom. 

Nobody even cared, everyone was either too shit-faced drunk or horny to even care about Yoongi and you slipping into the men’s restroom. Who would’ve anyway?

Snatching your arm away from his hand, you stood in front of the male with a look of pure irritation.

‘Yoongi, what the fuck is your problem?” 

The bathroom door closed behind him and he stared at you, he stared with a look of aching desire and jealousy. “What the fuck is my problem ___?” He released a hearty laugh at your question. 

“Yeah, asshole. What the fuck is your problem? I can’t have fun? I didn’t have a problem when you were dancing with those two girls.” You questioned him once more, earning a scoff from him. He ignored your question only to ask one himself. 

“What are you doing with Jimin? You’re mine and you know that.” He growled raspily.

Eyes widening at the words that he spoke, you shake your head in pure shock. “I am not yours, Min Yoongi. You made that very clear the last time we talked. You don’t fucking want me nor need me because all you ever do is go fuck some other bitch!” You rolled your eyes and leaned back against the tile wall. 

“I don’t go fuck some…-“ You cut him off to continue.

“Shut up, I’m not done. All you ever did was fucking hurt me, push me away and all I ever did was crawl back to you! You do go fuck some other bitch because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be labeled as the fuckboy that people call you. Fuck, I hate you.” 

“And you believe what other people say, ___? You believe I fuck every girl I see, hm?” His voice rose as he began to get frustrated with you.

“Maybe I fucking do! I know Jimin wouldn’t go fuck some other girl after he’s fucked me! I bet he could fuck me better than you ever could…” You muttered the last part only to hear a scoff from Yoongi.

“What was that?” He gained closer to your body. “Nothing.” You shook your head. 

“No, repeat what you said. Say it loud and clear for me baby, you bet what?” He mused cockily.

“I said, I bet he could fuck me better than you ever could!” 

His jaw tightened as you repeated your smart remark at him only for him to press his lips against yours; shutting you up. He kissed you with a foreign passion, he held you close and you were supposed to push him away but you didn’t. 

You couldn’t. 

This feeling of falling for the man that hurt you began to come back, it was like you missed this feeling of being wanted.

It was pathetic. 

He was supposed to feel what he made you feel but instead, he pulled you back into the hole you thought you escaped. 

The kiss only grew deeper, steamier, succulent. His right hand gripped your jaw, ringed fingers splayed against your heated skin. His tongue glided against your bottom lip and you parted them, giving him access to your mouth. He gladly slid his tongue into your mouth, dominating the kiss already, he swirled his tongue around yours. The pad of his thumb digging into your cheek, he used his other hand to grip your hip. Gripping you as if he didn’t want to let you go, ever. 

Yoongi pulled away from the fevered kiss, a string of saliva connected from the two of you, you were left breathless just like him. Licking your lips like the naughty man he was. Tilting his head to the empty restroom stall, He led you to the bigger stall in the restroom and locked the door behind him before he pushed you back up against the cold tile wall, hands gripping your thighs to lift you up. His lips pressed fiery kisses against your neck and you mewled at the feeling of his lips against your skin. 

“Can’t believe you said that you’re not mine. You know that’s a fucking lie, you know Jimin couldn’t kiss you like I just did and leave you gasping for more…” He muttered as his hands slid up the material of your skirt, rising it up to reveal the dark blue panties he loved on you. He pressed his lips back against yours, grunting as he ground his aching cock against your clothed cunt.

“Mmpf.”

“The fact that you fucking said, you bet Jimin could fuck you better than I ever could, that smart mouth is what gets you in trouble. Who’s got you pinned up against the wall? Surely not fucking Jimin.” His hands slid up your soft skin to grip the sides of your panties. You could tell the anger was starting to actually release itself when Yoongi mentioned Jimin’s name twice. You loved it, you loved this jealousy and anger that he held.

“You didn’t fucking wear these for him, hm? These aren’t his fucking favorite, they’re mine. You wanted to get fucked by me...” Yoongi’s fingers dug into your skin, crescent shaped indents forming as he tugged on your panties, his teeth sinking into the left side of your neck, marking you. 

He knew you wanted to make him jealous and frankly it worked. He’s never wanted to fuck you up so badly until now, he’s never wanted to truly make you his until this very night. He knew he fucked up, he knew he tried to push you away and he was completely idiotic to do such a thing. He thought he never had feelings, he thought he could just have a fuck and go. But, he couldn’t with you. Every time he was with you, he just went home after to realize that he didn’t want anyone else’s other than you. No other girl could catch his attention, make him needy, make him jealous except for you.

Only you. 

Your aching cunt pulsated and soaked through your panties, you swore he could feel it through his pants. He snaked a hand to cup your wet pussy, thumb pressing against the wet spot, rubbing in circles. “So wet...” The soft wet pad of his tongue pressed against your cheek and ended with a chuckle. “Poor pussy aching to be filled with my cock, isn’t that right baby?” 

You moaned and your hips slightly buckled, breath becoming heavier. “God, yes. Yoongi- ...I need you inside me please...” 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll fuck you and fill you up real good.” Raising his right hand up, he landed a harsh smack against your left thigh, making you hiss at the precious sting. 

Yoongi didn’t want waste any longer in teasing you because he was just getting teased by the sounds of your delicate whimpers and needy moans. Pressing his body closer to yours he used one of his hands to undo the buckle of his belt, the button and the zipper to his tight black jeans. He hooked his ringed thumb into the waistband of his boxers and jeans and pushed them down slightly, stiff long member standing high, throbbing with excitement, seeped with precum. His eyes stared into yours then watched as your eyes trailed down to his cock, mouth watering at the sight. A wicked grin shaped on Yoongi’s face and a swipe of his thumb against his tip, collecting a bit of his juices, he raised that certain thumb up to your lips while experly using his other hand that was placed upon your cunt to ease your panties aside. As your mouth takes his thumb in, tasting his arousal like it was sweet, sweet syrup, Yoongi moved his hand to your hips and slowly eased his member into your slick tight entrance, earning a groan from the male and a moan from you. 

You sucked on his thumb while his palm had held your hot cheek, your tongue rolling and gliding, teeth almost tempted to nibble on it. “You’re so sexy, god…” He watched intensively as he filled your warm cunt completely only to slide back out, the head only in. His hips pushed forward with another deep and sudden thrust. 

“Fuck, you needy girl.” He had fell for the sight of you sucking his thumb.

“Mmm...I’ve missed this pussy.” He cooed roughly, his thrust gaining quicker and his breath growing heavier. Blonde strands of his hair sticking to his perspiring forehead, lips red and plump raw, eyes dark and heavy. He fucked you, he fucked you like it was his last. “I’ve missed you more though…” He admitted as he tucked his head into the side of your neck, small moans and grunts leaving his lips as he continued to thrust into you. “I’ve missed your moans and your sexy begging, the way you moan my name, fuck the way you feel against me.” Your velvety walls slide against him, making him only pump you faster and harder. The thumb he placed in your mouth popped out and landed against your bottom lip, giving you the full ability to moan.

“Nnngh, yes. Right there..” You exclaimed in ecstacy, ready to release another moan…-You were suddenly quiet and Yoongi’s movements slowed down at the sound of the bathroom door opening and two male voices, prominently becoming loud. Conversing about something that both you and yoongi didn't care about, Yoongi looked at you and gestured for you to stay quiet. Nodding at his gesture, you expected him to wait until the two men were gone but he began to snap his hips back and forth, slowly, deeply. Eyes watching your face contort into pleasure filled expressions. 

The men were taking their sweet time in the restroom making Yoongi become a little annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t hear your beautiful moans and the way you said his name as he fucked you. Luckily after a few minutes of him fucking you slow and deep with every single thrust, hitting every sweet spot. Yoongi knew you inside and out. He knew how to make your mind delirious and he knew what to do to make your panties soaked. He knew very single sweet spot and he knew your weaknesses. He knew the way to make you quiver and to make you beg for more. He knew everything about you and fucked you like he meant that you were his. You could no longer deny the fact that you were his and you loved it, you loved every single second of him. 

You loved him and he knew it. 

“You don’t hate me, you fucking love me...” He muttered as he held you closer, pounding your sweet cunt. Your juices coating his cock and dripping down to his balls, the slick wet sounds of him sliding into you drove you mad. 

“Say it...-say you love me.” He grunted in your ear and you moaned for nearly the whole club to hear. “Fuck, fuck I love you, Yoongi, please don’t stop. I love you so fucking much…” You cry out in pleasure, your walls tightening around his cock. 

“I love you too, __. Shit, I love you. I won’t stop baby, fuck you feel so good wrapped around my cock...” He nipped your ear as his hips snapped, cock throbbing and hands squeezing you tighter. You were sure bruises were going to be known the next morning. Your arms were tight around his neck and your fingers were deep in his blonde hair, gripping and tugging just how he loved it. It made him moan, it made him release such a deep and decadent moan, a moan that was made for only your ears to hear. 

His cock throbbed inside of you as he continued to push in and out of you and your face hid against his shoulder as you could no longer take the violent pleasure that was roaring within. “Cum baby…” He moved his thumb to rub your sensitive nub in rough circles and your mouth parted and your moans came to a sudden halt as you cum. 

Walls pulsating around his member, his thrusts were becoming sloppy. “I’m going to cum, fuck I’m going to fill you up so good.” He gritted his teeth and tilted his head back as he filled you up with his warm thick cum. 

Your body quivered and your body nearly numbed to the pleasure and thrives throughout your entire body.

His body slowly relaxed against yours and he eased his cock from out of your cum-filled cunt, a bit leaking as he slid out. He quickly placed your panties where they were, making sure not to spill any more of his cum. Then, he slowly placed you back down to your legs and gently pulled your skirt down to where it was before. 

Yoongi pulled his pants and boxers back up and fixed himself up right after. You stood there with a small look of sadness. What if he was just going to be the same way? 

“__, don’t look like that.” He raised his hands up to hold your face. “I’m not going to leave and be a fucking idiot like I did last time, trust me.” He displayed that gummy smile you loved so dearly and placed a kiss to your nose then to your lips. 

“Mm, now if you don’t mind. I’m taking you home with me...not Jimin.” He lowered his right hand down to give your ass a spank, you were already starting to feel the fire within ignite. Already having his cum inside of you and coating your panties, there was no way you could deny Min Yoongi.


End file.
